The SWORD Chronicles:Itazura No Kami:Loki's Story
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: The second installment in the S.W.O.R.D Collection. This is Loki's story and his integration into Jamie's world and his realization that he was fated for the Drow trained human female.
1. Chapter 1

The S.W.O.R.D Chronicles

Book II

Prelude Story

Itazura No Kami: Loki's Story

Intro

When he had spoken his mind he sensed the Chitari near and his face soon conveyed fear. Quickly he put his disguise back on and awaited the invaders. When they appeared before him he in a commanding tone asked "Why have you come? Why do you invade our realm when we have no quarrel with you?!" but they knew then it was him. They attacked him then dragged him off bound and gagged. They left the weapon he held behind for his allies to find. When Thor returned to the throne room after the main force had been repelled he found the All Father hurt on the ground. It then clicked that who he had just spoken to was Loki alive and well. He became alarmed that Loki was missing. Thor gathered his strength and ran toward the Bi-Frost to return to Midgard and Avengers tower. Little knowing Loki was not in any danger as he'd been tossed out with the space trash above an earth much like Midgard only with out the heroes to defend it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.1 Tending to the God of Mischief

Jamie had been reading one her books when she heard a soft thud. Dismissing it to get up to get her self food she set her book mark in her book. She got up and went down to the kitchen. That is when she saw someone rather nude in her back yard and badly burned in places along his other wise flawless fair skin. Jamie with out much regard to her health dashed out there to aid the male. She approached him carefully and saw his skin was starting to turn blue. She then lifted him with great difficulty and slowly made her way toward her house and warmth. When she made it she instantly took him to the other room and laded him on the couch. She then retrieved the burn kit and some water. She then gently and tenderly tending to his wounds. He grunted in pain then his eyes snapped open. He was alarmed when he saw Jamie. But she held firm and said "Easy, easy. I am only trying to help you." he calmed down after that and let her tend to his wounds. He hissed when she applied the medication to his wounds but other wise he said nothing. He was dreamy in appearance standing about six five in height. He had long jet hair and deep emerald eyes. He looked at her while she gently and tenderly cleaned and treated his wounds. She was shorter than average for her age at which he guessed eighteen. She had short ebony hair and had crimson eyes. Jamie soon finished and said "I'll be right back with some clothes for you. Judging by how thin you are my clothes will have to do." he only nodded as she walked away. She returned shortly with the outfit and underwear saying "the underwear is brand new so they are yours. The outfit dose not fit me anymore. They are yours now too." all she heard was "Thank-you"

This was indeed the day Jamie had foreseen thanks to Lolth her goddess. She spotted Lolth's Holy mark on his neck on the left, the same spot were her's of the stag horn helm was. Jamie spoke nothing to him on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.2 Food and Fellowship

Jamie watched him for a moment before hearing his stomach growl loud. she chuckled at him as he blushed with embarrassment. He admitted "I haven't eaten in while. I very sorry." Jamie held her hand up for silence and said "Don't fret friend. I need to eat too." Jamie walked into her kitchen to make food. She heard a thud and the male say "Ouch!" Jamie entered and found him on the ground holding his left arm in pain. Jamie helped him up and figured out what was wrong. She then said "I'm Jamie by the way." thinking he had nothing more to lose he said "My name is Loki Laufeyson of Asgard. I thank-you for your kindness thus far Ms. Jamie." Jamie looked at Loki and said "Come I make you food." Loki looked rather grateful to eat. He most deferentially was when Jamie placed the plate of ham eggs and toast in front of him with a tall glass of milk. He ate the full meal and even robbed off of Jamie's plate which she did not mind at all so long as he was well fed.

Over the next few days they began to bond with one another. Telling tales of victory, defeat, tragedy and loss. Loki learned that Jamie was the youngest of thirteen children, was Drow trained, and spoke fluent under common. Jamie learned that Loki had made enemies who dumped him here, hence the burns.

Jamie was well aware that Loki had done evil but that did not matter considering her training.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.3 The Mall and Asthma Attack

"Wow, this is what you call a mall?" Loki asked. Jamie smiled at him and said "Yep. We are having a shopping spree. You need clothes and I could use some new stuff for the house and my...well our room." by now Loki had lived her a month and he slept in Jamie's room in her bed with her. Not that Jamie minded. She loved going to bed with the trickster close and waking up in his arms. Let's just say that Loki thoroughly enjoyed the mall.

However, Jamie and Loki had to dash out to their car quickly when a bunch of fan girls spotted the pair coming out of China Capital Arts together. Loki enjoyed him self but soon became worried when Jamie did not respond right away. Getting her into the car and getting in the driver seat, Loki drove her to the hospital. He didn't know what else to do. When he found out Jamie suffered an asthma attack. Loki then took it upon him self to keep her rescue meds close at hand.

It saved her life on more than one occasion, so she was very grateful to Loki for that much.


End file.
